


are you gonna stay the night

by onyourleft084



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'Sometimes home isn't a place it's a person', Drabble, F/M, Hayley Williams and Zedd, Nat n Matt, Natasha returns to Hell's Kitchen, One-Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War, Romance, can't get enough of these two, dialogue-focused, post-DaredevilS2, semi-songfic, so this is where Nat ended up after CA:CW, stay the night, unofficial sequel to Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/pseuds/onyourleft084
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Natasha hauls herself up onto the ledge, Matt's there. Waiting. He's keeping his distance, of course, standing several feet from across the window, but he's there all right.</p><p>Just the way she left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you gonna stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a means of dealing with post-Daredevil season 2 and Cap 3 feelings and to answer the lingering question of 'where did Natasha go after Civil War'
> 
> This fic is an unofficial sequel to [ Red ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4225563/chapters/9555186)
> 
> Along the way, it sorta became a songfic for this: [stay the night-Zedd ft. Hayley Williams](https://open.spotify.com/track/2qq7sHFIexFKEvlNghevsj)

The Black Widow disappears.

She goes without a trace, leaving loose ends and a fractured team behind her. Once again she's a wanted woman, and once again she fades into the shadows that must know her so well by now.

Matt hears the news, of course. Amid the clamor of reports about the Sokovia accords, the rift in the Avengers team, and the UN bombing, one detail stands out to him-- Natasha Romanoff has vanished.

He thinks he might have an idea of where she'll vanish to.

So, acting on a hunch (on a hope, more like), he leaves the door unlocked and the window open.

\---

He's right.

It's the dead of night when the sound of a familiar heartbeat rouses him from his sleep. By the time Matt's sitting upright in bed, he can hear the scratch of soles on red brick and the sharp sound of a rappelling line going taut, all the way up the side of the building.

_I knew she was gonna use the window._

By the time Natasha hauls herself up onto the ledge, Matt's there. Waiting. He's keeping his distance, of course, standing several feet from across the window, but he's there all right.

Just the way she left him.

Natasha sighs. He can tell she's relieved, but she'd never admit it. She sits on the windowsill and pauses.

"Matt."

"Nat," is all he says quietly, with a small smile.

"You left your window open."

He shrugs. "I know."

Natasha swings her legs casually, but Matt can hear the slight tension in her breathing, and it isn't just from climbing up the side of a wall. She's apprehensive.

"You knew I'd come?" she asks next.

"I hoped you'd come."

She slides off the windowsill and approaches him without hesitation, a calm and measured stride that takes her right into his arms. He pulls her close, and Natasha shuts her eyes.

She feels safe.

"I'm sorry," she finally murmurs. "Things have been so messed up, and you were the only one I could go to that made sense."

He manages a chuckle, and Natasha thinks it sounds sexy, the way she feels it against his chest. "You know, I'm far from sensible, but thanks." Matt runs his fingers through her hair, "Are you okay?"

"I'm a fugitive from the law for breaking a UN agreement and attacking a member of royalty," she mumbles. "I am perfectly okay."

"Yeah," Matt replies, "I heard. 'Messed-up' is an understatement."

"Did you worry?" Natasha can't help but ask.

"A little," he replies. "I always worry, remember? But when they said you'd gone, I had a feeling...so I left the window open."

"You're technically breaking the law," she warns him. "The one you're supposed be upholding, remember?"

He looks at her seriously for a minute. "Nat. What do you think I do every night?"

Now it's her turn to chuckle. "Touché."

"Besides," Matt whispers into her hair. "You need me."

She changes the subject before the moment can get too tender for her to bear. "The wind is crazy out there." Natasha pauses. "Didn't it hurt you?" She's thinking of the way the sharp breeze must feel on Matt's sensitive skin. Again, he shrugs.

"Worth it."

Natasha's hand brushes against the left of his chest, feeling a scar through the fabric of Matt's t-shirt. "And that feels like somebody put an arrow through you. Please don't tell me somebody put an arrow through you..."

"Somebody put an arrow through me," he says.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. Ninjas."

"Huh," says Natasha, both impressed and concerned. "You sound like you've had an interesting past few months."

He shakes his head, "It's a long and weird-ass story."

Silence.

Natasha's hoping it's not a bad time for her to be here.

Matt just hopes things will stay good for long enough; no more ancient wars or trigger-happy vigilantes or crazy ex-girlfriends getting in between them. Natasha came here to be safe, and damn if he isn't going to make absolutely sure of that.

"Well, I'd love to hear all about it, then," she whispers against his neck.

"Does that mean you're going to stay?"

Natasha looks up at him, "Can I?"

"Of course," he tells her, and leans in, but she pulls away slightly.

"I might have to leave, eventually."

"I don't care," he says. "I'll always be here. And that window will always be open for you."

She knows he means it. That's one thing she can be sure of-- the only thing she can be sure of, really; this ugly apartment and Hell's Kitchen and its guardian devil. If she has to figure out what to do next, then she will.

But not right now.

"So," Matt says. He leans in again, so that all Natasha has to do to meet his lips is lift her chin just a little. "Are you gonna stay the night?"

She wraps her arms around him and kisses him hard.

He takes that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of this pairing, check out:
> 
> [ Next of Kin ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5947012)
> 
> and
> 
>  
> 
> [ Stained Glass ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5829991)


End file.
